Rien que le meilleur!
by Pinnk-kun
Summary: Elle n'a pas envie d'une mère, Sasuke répondit doucement la jeune femme. Ta fille veut une femme extraordinaire pour son père. Sasuke Uchiha est un veuf qui s'occupe très bien de sa fille unique, si on lui demandait son avis. Tellement bien que Sarada n'a de cesse de penser qu'il a trop de temps libre et qu'il devrait l'occuper à autre chose qu'à être toujours sur son dos.


Morte. Elle était morte. La notion semblait impossible, irréelle. Il y avait de cela quelques minutes encore, elle mettait au monde leur fille. Il y a quelques minutes encore, il l'encourageait à pousser. Il y a quelques minutes encore, Sasuke présentait le nouveau-né à sa femme qui avait le visage embué de larmes mais le sourire aux lèvres. Elle était également fatiguée, et semblait avoir du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Il pensait que c'était normal. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'évanouisse, que les docteurs se précipitent vers elle et qu'il se fasse éjecter de la salle.

Il n'avait pas su quoi répondre à sa famille à lui, ni à sa famille à elle, alors il n'avait rien dit d'autres que « elle s'est évanouie et… ». Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase, il n'en avait pas eu besoin, ni le temps d'ailleurs. Le docteur en charge de hana était sorti, et dès qu'il avait enlevé son masque et laissé transparaître ce visage désolé, tout le monde savait. Sa belle-mère avait inspiré bruyamment semblant se préparer au choc. Les mots du docteur confirmèrent ce dont ils se doutaient tous déjà. Des cris, des pleurs. Son frère s'était insurgé. Comment pouvait-on encore mourir en accouchant de nos jours, c'était un scandale avait-il dit, ou quelque chose qui y ressemblait tout du moins.

Rupture d'anévrisme avait dit le docteur. Difficile à détecter.

Des gens disaient bien des choses, il n'était pas sûre de reconnaître quel voix appartenait à qui. Sa tête tournait. Les images se floutaient.

Sa famille ne remarqua qu'il n'allait pas bien que lorsqu'il s'écroula de tout son long au sol, les yeux fermés. Il avait vaguement conscience qu'on criait son nom, mais ses paupières étaient si lourdes et son corps si rigide. L'abysse l'appela.

 _Sasuke regardait pour la énième fois la montre à son poignet, le cœur non pas plus léger pour autant, bien au contraire. Son anxiété augmentait avec le temps qui passait. Il inspira, ça faisait dix minutes de plus déjà. Cette femme finirait par le rendre fou. Malgré qu'il lui répétait sans arrêt qu'ils se devaient de rentrer au plus vite, elle se tenait toujours debout, dans les rayons de ce satané magasin, chantonnant délicatement un air léger, examinant chaque article avec plus de précision que nécessaire, et il en était certain, juste pour perdre du temps._

 _«_ _ **Tu ne crois pas que c'est suffisant comme ça ?**_ _» rouspéta-t-il non pas pour la première fois de la soirée en montrant d'un hochement de la tête leur caddie bien plein._

 _La brune se tu brusquement, reposa ce qu'elle avait en main et lui lança un regard furieux, avant de tourner dans l'allée et d'avancer vers de nouveaux rayons en le laissant libre de la suivre ou pas. Il poussa un soupire et lui enjamba les pas, n'oubliant pas sa charge._

 _Il n'était pas désagréable par envie mais par nécessité. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, sa femme serait enfermée à double tour dans leur chambre en ce moment, avec aucune possibilité d'en sortir, surtout pas dans cet état. On n'a pas idée d'aller faire des courses lorsqu'on est censé accoucher dans une semaine ! Le docteur lui avait même déconseillé d'être debout pendant plus d'une heure, mais, ça, il y avait quarante cinq minutes qu'elle avait outrepassé ce conseil._

 _«_ _ **Hana**_ _» appela-t-il inquiet après elle. Elle marchait en mettant une main sur son ventre proéminent et la fatigue sur les traits de sa femme ne faisait rien pour apaiser les tressaillements de son cœur._

 _«_ _ **Je vais bien**_ _» répéta-t-elle non pas pour la première fois également. En fait, elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne disait que ça ces jours ci. Et si au début de sa grossesse c'était mignon tout plein de voir Sasuke se plier en quatre pour elle et la traiter comme de la porcelaine, maintenant c'était étouffant à quel point il était devenu envahissant. Elle ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans qu'il ne soit sur son dos. Il était beaucoup trop soucieux, à tel point que si elle l'écoutait, tout ce qu'elle ferait serait de rester allonger toute la journée attendant le jour de l'accouchement accouchement. «_ _ **C'est mon cœur, je crois que je le saurais, si quelque chose n'allait pas !**_ _»_

 _Elle était enceinte, pas invalide tout de même !_

 _Son époux soupira, mais ses sourcils ne se défroncèrent pas pour autant. Elle prit le paquet de cookies en face d'elle et l'ajouta dans leur caddie. Se rapprochant de Sasuke, elle mit une main sur sa joue et plongea ses yeux bleus azurs dans ceux ténébreux de l'Uchiha. Il était simplement inquiet. Ca, elle le savait. Elle savait que c'était pour son bien, elle avait juste besoin qu'il soit un peu moins protectif._

 _«_ _ **Tout va bien, OK, alors profitons simplement de cette soirée pour acheter des tas de cochonneries et remplir notre frigo. J'ai peur d'avoir fini le pot de glace qui y était ce matin**_ _. »_

 _Elle lui fit un sourire, son regard plaidant silencieusement pour qu'il acquiesça sans discuter. Il lui rendit son sourire._

 _«_ _ **Nous devons en profiter avant d'avoir un témoin**_ _, il posa sa main sur le ventre de sa femme,_ _ **à qui nous donnerions un mauvais exemple avec les sucreries.**_

 _ **\- Là, tu redeviens enfin raisonnable**_ _, répliqua-t-elle avec joie en apposant une bise sur sa joue. Et de nouveau, elle changeait d'allée pour trouver le rayon des surgelés._ _ **Commençons par les glaces et le yaourt**_ _. »_

 _A coup sûr se dit-il en la regardant, elle lui dirait qu'elle avait mal aux chevilles une fois rentrés et le supplierait pour un massage. Et, délicatement, il mettrait chacun de ses pieds sur ses cuisses et s'appliquerait à alléger les souffrances des chevilles de son bien-aimée, qui avaient bien gonflées depuis sa grossesse._

 _Le sourire toujours aux lèvres, le brun pouvait seulement songer à quel point il aimait cette femme._

Il revint à lui quelques heures plus tard, couché lui aussi sur un lit d'hôpital. A son réveil, Itachi était près de lui.

« **Hey** » le salua son frère avec précaution, jugeant presque de ce qu'il se devait de dire, ou peut-être justement de ne pas dire.

Sasuke regarda un instant sa perfusion et demanda les nouvelles de sa femme. Il n'y avait aucune méthode possible qui permettrait d'atténuer la douleur d'une telle nouvelle, alors Itachi lui répondit simplement.

« **Morte** ».

Le cadet ferma les yeux espérant enfermer sa peine, son désespoir et sa douleur, mais ça n'en était que plus visible pour celui présent dans la pièce, néanmoins il ne dit mot, laissant son cadet pleurer silencieusement en ce jour qui aurait dû être le plus heureux de sa vie.

N/A : Salut à tous. Pour ceux qui se le demandent, oui, Hana est un personnage inventé. Au début de l'histoire Sasuke a, disons vingt trois ans mais ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance parce que la vraie histoire se passe quinze ans plus tard. Ce qui lui en fait trente huit.


End file.
